Of Devils And Hanyous
by bloodmank
Summary: I ain't twelve anymore, and so, I'm not naive as I was originally, now, I'm bringin' back an old one, this will be more well thought out than last time, Shade and Allison replaced by 2 new o.c's whose pages will be up soon enough. Don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

"**Hey kit, wake your sorry ass up."**

"Alright already I'm up what you want fur ball?"

"**To make a deal of sorts with you, what would you do if you had all the power you would ever need to get revenge on those pathetic mortals that have shunned you all your life?"**

"You should know what I would do you are in my head after all. So what kind of deal are we talking about and what's in it for you?"

"**You're quick kit that's why I have grown to respect you. Now for the deal I will change your body so that you can harness my power better and I will also alter your mind so you are able to access my wealth of knowledge. On top of that you will be able to have anything you wanted, or anyone, like that pale eyed vixen that has been eyeing you and I happen to know that you fancy her as well. As for what's in it for me lets just say that there are some needs that need to be fulfilled that you will take care of after the changes. In a sense you will be a hanyou, a kitsune hanyou, and can make your mate one as well."**

"I don't know let me talk to Hinata-chan about it next time I see her until then I will consider this deal and go about my daily life until then I bid you ado."

Naruto bows to the demon and wakes up to hear a knocking on his door. He gets up and answers the door to find the bain of his existence the pink haired banshee Sakura.

"What do you want Sakura, and it better be important."

"Tsunade-sama has assigned you a mission and she has sent me to fetch you."

"Joy, and what does baa-chan want me to do this time, no matter I could use a mission"

With that said he goes to his closet picks out a black pair of pants with chains on them, a tight black t-shirt, black shoes and socks takes a shower and grabs a black trench coat with flames on the bottom and the kanji for Kitsune on the back. He then ties his long black forehead protector around his head grabs his ninja gear and heads out the door towards the hokage's office.

When he gets there he knocks on the door and given the signal to come in once there he notices Hinata sitting in a chair in her normal attire and sneaks up on her and puts his hands over her eyes an says "Guess who Hinata-chan?"

She starts blushing really red but managed to squeak out "N-N-Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Bingo, now baa-chan what prize do we have for the lovely lady, and please don't say a new car."

'Naruto-kunjust complimented me and touched meI must be dreaming' thought Hinata with a far off look on her face.

"Sorry Naruto but there will be no prizes today just missions and one for the both of you. It is an A-ranked assassanation mission you are to take outa man named Balthazar. We don't have much info on this guy but he is said to look like a demon as well as claim to be one."

"**Hmph** **foolish humans always trying to make a name for themselves by claiming to be a demon well kit, if he wants to play demon we shall show him what one truly is hahahaha."**

"N-n-n-naruto-kun are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh Hinata-chan yeah, I'm fine. So, baa-chan when do we leave?"

"2 hours from now, you are to leave through the front gate and head south by southwest to the land of tea where he was last seen. It is a 2 week mission so there is no need to rush good luck and be safe dismissed."

As they exit the building Hinata starts to head back to the hyuuga manor when she is stopped by Naruto grabbing her arm. Before she could respond she is pulled into a fiery kiss by the young blonde. At first she didn't know how to respond but then fell into the kiss and enjoyed it. It lasted several minutes and when they separated both were gasping for air until Naruto broke the silence.

"That's what you get for being so damn beautiful Hina-chan."

At first she just stood there then she processed everything.

'Naruto-kun kissed me. He called me beautiful. He called me Hina-chan. Now's my chance to tell him how I really feel about him don't faint.'

"Naruto-kun I love you I look up to you I even gain my strength from you I dream about you every night."

"I knew most all of that, except the dream part, and I love you too for the determination and kindness you show to everyone especially me. Hina-chan will you be my girlfriend?"

"YESSSSSS! Of course Naruto-kun I would love to be your girl friend."

"Excellent then I will see you at the front gate in an hour and thirty minutes and don't bother with bringing a tent we will just share mine ok."

"Ok Naruto-kun I'll see you then bye."

The shared a short but sweet kiss and went there separate ways. Naruto was feeling good now he was one step closer to his ultimate goal to destroy all those who harmed him or got in his way or have wronged him or his Hina-chan life was good.

"**Nice job with your vixen kit she's a keeper put I am kind of curious about those dreams of hers if you catch my meaning."**

"Me and you both fur ball, but we shall learn soon enough."


	2. Chapter 2

As Hinata was walking home she got to thinking of all that just happened.

'_Naruto-kun just asked me to be his girlfriend and kissed me on top of that we have a mission alone together my day couldn't possibly get any better'_

Soon she reached the gates of the Hyuuga manor she went strait to her room to pack the required equipment and just as she was leaving she was called into Hiashi's office once there she was instructed to take a seat.

"You wish to see me father?"

"Yes you are no longer head of this clan you are to be placed in the branch family and receive the caged bird seal upon arrival from your mission and are to be married off to help political relations with other countries."

At the mention of being married off Hinata's world came crashing down around her. She finally got the man of her dreams to be her boyfriend and was now to be married off to some guy she has never met. All she could do was cry and run off towards the gate where she would meet Naruto for the mission. Then it hit her she had an idea maby Naruto could help her. Once at the gate she dried her tears and found Naruto meditating, no doubt going over the mission with the fox (His secret has been out for awhile now, but only Hinata knows that they communicate with each other).

"Hey Naruto-kun are you ready for the mission?"

"Hey Hinata-chan, what's wrong? When you left you were on cloud nine now you seem depressed."

"I'll tell you at camp tonight until then let's go and talk about what you and the fur ball were talking about."

"Nothing much just going over the mission with him and seeing if he knew of any demons named Balthazar."

Later that night they found a clearing in the woods and Naruto went to get fire wood while Hinata was setting up the tent. While in the woods Naruto and Kyuubi were having a conversation.

'_Hey fur ball what do you think is so big that would put Hinata down like that?'_

"**I don't know kit but from what I gather from her emotional state is that it's something big. By the way are you still interested in those dreams she has about you?"**

'_I'd be lying if I said I wasn't why do you ask all of a sudden?'_

"**Because kit since you two will be sleeping in the same tent you will be close enough to dream walk."**

'_Dream walk? What the hell is that and, how do I do it?_

"**Simple kit, all you have to do is stay up and wait for your vixen to fall asleep and then come to me once she is and I'll take it from there"**

'_It wont hurt her will it? Because if it does you can forget it right now.'_

"**Of course not kit why would I hurt your mate?"**

'_Ok I will talk to you later tonight then we can really see what she thinks of me.'_

With that said they closed the mental link as he walked back to camp he found everything ready to cook and the tent was set up but instead of finding Hinata he found a note that she was going to take bath in the near by lake. This gave Naruto an Idea to test his stealth so he created a shadow clone to go and sneak off and find Hinata while she's bathing and not get caught and to disperse itself if it sensed danger of being caught.

As Naruto got to work on fixing dinner his clone was just reaching where Hinata was bathing and got an eyeful there in the water was Hinata totally nude running the washcloth along her beautiful breasts down her flat toned stomach and to her nether regions which in this case it stayed there a little longer than nesecary. When this happened the clone got a boner nose bleed and dispersed itself. As Naruto got the memories from the clone he also got a nose bleed and felt his pants get tight so he went back into the woods and about 5 minutes later you could hear a roar of a mighty beast.

When he got back to camp he found Hinata smirking at him and asked if he liked the show. Right then and there he knew he got caught and tried to apologize but she stopped him when she told him about the "_other_" uses of the Byakugan. After a moment of laughter Naruto got serious and asked her why she was so down earlier. Hinata told him what her father had said before she left which served to piss him off but assured her things were going to be alright. After they ate they decided to sleep for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

That night after spilling her heart out to Naruto, Hinata had no trouble falling asleep in his arms after he made sure she was asleep he went to talk to the fox.

'_Hey Kyuubi I want to talk to you about the deal you made earlier I except and I believe she would also so go ahead and start the process while I'm in her dream.'_

"**Excelent kit and whilst in there you can change her as well you can even talk to her while in there to make sure she wants to now go."**

_Naruto found himself in his apartment but the shower was running which was odd so he went to check and see who was in there and as soon as he opened the door the dream took over and he heard Hinata's voice._

"_About time Naruto-kun now get in here and let's have some fun"_

_As soon as he was in the shower he brought his hands up to her breasts and started to massage them while kissing her neck and got a satisfied moan out of her._

"_Naruto-kun pinch my nipples and start using your teeth"_

_He obliged and got a light gasp out of her along with more moans all the while getting harder. This did not go unnoticed by Hinata who started to grind her nice firm ass into his manhood driving him crazy. All of a sudden she commanded him to stop and he did. What she did next shocked him she grabbed his cock and knelt down in front of him._

"_Don't worry Naruto-kun I'm going to make you feel good."_

_It was at this time that he regained control thanx to the Kyuubi merging and he stopped her and told her it was all a dream but was a nice surprise. At this she began to blush wildly at the fact that her Naruto-kun has seen some of the things she wants to do to him. After she calmed down he told her about his plan to take over the leaf village and to slaughter all of those who have been mean to him or her and the merging with Kyuubi to become a hanyou and how he could make his mate one. He then asked her if she wanted to join him and naturally she accepted and asked how. At this he was stumped and told her he would have to talk to Kyuubi about it. After that she asked if he could stay and finish the dream with her but he told her what she does in here affects her body outside and vise versa. He also told her that once they both finish this mission he would help her with it in reality if she wanted and this sent a chill down her spine and a blush on her face but she nodded and he gave her a kiss and a quick orgasam by eating her out and faded away._

The next morning Naruto was the first up and noticed he was sore all over and that he had fox ears and a tail both blonde with red tips. Also his hair had red streaks in it and he was built something he thought would get Hinata going so he went without a shirt for the morning and proceeded to cook breakfast.

Hinata woke up with her pants and panties around her ankles and her shirt was lifted exposing her luscious breasts at this she had only one thought.

'_He wasn't kidding about what we do in our dreams happens outside as well. My god he can work that tongue of his. I just wonder what his cock will feel like inside me.'_

At that thought she shivered and blushed as she got dressed and thought about last night she finally calmed down enough to walk out side just to see Naruto without a shirt and notice he was ripped this sent all kinds of dirty thoughts into her mind and had a huge blush and a nose bleed which didn't go unnoticed by him as he gave off a slight chukle and went to whisper in her ear.

"Thinking dirty thoughts are we, my Hina-chan?'

She was barely in control she wanted to take him then and there but remembered why they were out there in the first place and what he said last night. She nodded subconsciously while trying to calm herself. Naruto just laughed while heading back to the fire to finish making breakfast. Once they finished breakfast they packed up there stuff and headed towards their destination. On the way Naruto had another chat with his tenant.

'_Damn fox what did you do I like and so does Hinata I was afraid I was gonna get raped earlier.'_

"**Welcome to the life of a hanyou kit I just adjusted your body so that you would be able to handle all the more chakra and Kitsune blood in you plus you also have better chakra control than you used to so call it an upgrade plus that smell that is coming off your mate is one of longing to be with you basically you make her horny kit."**

'_Ok so how do I turn her into a hanyou?'_

"**That is the simple part all you have to do is bite her and channel chakra through your teeth and turn her the process for you sould last about 10 seconds but after wards she will fall into a deep sleep and your chakra will work on her to adapt her and make her stronger as well."**

'_Ok any side effects to this process?'_

"**It will alter both of your mental states to act on primal urges such as mating and blood lust but you will still be in control"**

'_Perfect, the village won't know what hit them and neither will our target for the mission'_


	4. Chapter 4

Once they reached the Land of Tea it was starting to get dark so they decided to get a hotel room. Once in the room Naruto decided to take a shower and get ready for bed, but Hinata had other plans she was still turned on from earlier and wanted him so bad she could hardly stand it. She was having a fight with her inner pervert and loosing badly.

'_C'mon Hinata get in there and show him what you're made of.'_

'_No I will not I will respect his privacy.'_

'_Oh, really did he respect yours when he walked into your dream last night?'_

'_You have a point but I can't just walk in naked and start sucking his cock what would he think of me?'_

'_He would just let you do it I mean hell he already brought you to orgasm when he was in your dream. I know you liked it that boy has great sexual potential.'_

'_I'll make a compromise I'll just use my Byakugan to see what he's doing and masturbate to shut you up.'_

She then took off her pants and panties along with he shirt coat and bra and activated her Byakugan what she found made her all the more hot she saw him masturbating in the shower and damn if it wasn't huge. This was the first time she actually had the guts to look down there. She was so hypnotized by the water running down his chiseled body and the size of his member she didn't even realize she was masturbating herself until she reached her climax and screamed his name.

Upon hearing Hinata scream Naruto grabbed a kunai and bust out the bathroom door to see if she was alright only to find her staring at him with a gazed over look of lust in her eyes. He then took a moment to register what was going on, Hinata was on the bed completely nude with her fingers still covered in her honey in her mouth and noticed the veins around her eyes were puffed out and there was a stain on the bed where Hinata lay.

"**Damn kit, she must have been spying on you wile you were taking care of business."**

'_No shit Sherlock but damn if just her masturbating while spying on me made her cum that hard, just think what would happen when I actually do fuck her.'_

"**Well kit, unless you want to find out now I suggest that you get back to the outside world because here she comes"**

When he was flung back to reality he realized that Hinata was already on her knees in front of him with one hand upon his member. She then began to lick him from balls to tip which elicited a moan from him she then took him in her warm moist mouth and started swirling her tongue around the head while he put his hand on her head and made her deep throat him which she didn't have a problem with. Just as he was about to warn her it was too late he released into her mouth with the force of a fire hose she swallowed the first wave but let the second wave hit her in the face. She smiled brightly as she began to lick up what she could reach.

Naruto knew if he let her continue it would get out of hand so he did the only thing he knew to do to get her to stop and put her out for the night. He bit her neck and channeled chakra through his teeth after about 10 seconds of her moaning for more she passed out. He then cleaned her up stripped the bed of the soiled linens and put on a pair of boxers and put her in the bed where he laid down and went to sleep but in the back of his mind he could hear the fox laughing his ass off.

He awoke the next morning and found that Hinata was missing but found a note.

"_Good morning Naruto-kun,_

_I had fun last night too bad you had to stop me. Anyway, I decided we needed some new clothes to go with our new bodies so I took the liberty of going shopping for some new clothes. Don't worry I took your measurements while you were asleep hehe you're such a big boy I can't wait till we finally get to mate. I will be back later take care._

_Love, Hinata."_

"**Hahahaha, you did it this time kit."**

'_What are you talking about fur ball? What did I do?'_

"**Kit, kit, kit what you don't realize is that last night you made your vixen a hanyou."**

'_I know I did so what's your point fluffy?'_

"**If you thought she was horny before you aint seen nothing yet as soon as you catch her sent and she catches yours one of you is going to fuck the others brains out it's called heat."**

'_Oh shit.'_

With that he closed the mental link and went in search of Balthazar to see if he could get any leads on his whereabouts.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, this is the chapter where I add my 2 cents, get ready for the rebirth of my creation!

-=-

Naruto was going around town asking everyone if they had seen a suspicious looking person around. They described a man in about his mid to late 20's wearing a black shirt and pants with black and red tattoos on his entire face and hands with claws and sharp teeth (Balthazar is from Charmed a.k.a. Cole).

After gathering info on the target Naruto decided to head back to the hotel to see if Hinata was back from shopping. When he got back what, or who, he found astonished him to no end there sat Hinata. Her dark blue hair had silver highlights with two pointy fox ears the same dark blue with silver tips (same color scheme with tail) wearing black fingerless gloves that came up to her mid forearm, blood red leather short shorts, a black halter top, black shinobi sandals, and a blood red trench coat. Her eyes also changed color from pale lavender to now blood red pupiless eyes. Also, while using byakugan the veins no longer bulged her eyes just glowed bright red striking fear into any one she came across.

When he entered the room he first thought he had the wrong room, but that thought was dismissed when she jumped up towards him and locked him in a passionate kiss. After they broke away hey told her all he new on the target while she told him that she ran into the guy while shopping. Then she brought out a bag of clothes a new blood red trench coat like hers and a pair of black combat boots and told him to take a shower and they would go out for dinner and then go and look for the target. He agreed as long as she wouldn't peek on him while in the shower. At first she was reluctant but then he told her after they were done with Balthazar they could have sex if she behaved herself at this her eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas and nodded vigorously while pushing him in the bathroom.

While in the shower he had a conversation with the fox.

'_Hey, fur ball.'_

"**What now kit?"**

'_Thank you.'_

"**For what?"**

'_For the opportunity to get everything in life that I ever wanted the love of a beautiful woman, strength beyond that of a kage, and ultimately to take the respect I deserve along with my revenge on the villagers and others who stood in my path'_

"**Well it seems that with all the adjustments made to your body you have grown as well. Besides I have** **been developing a new seal based on that pathetic caged bird seal the Hyuugas use. It responds to negative thoughts or emotions the person might have about or against you. It basically makes them your slave if they try to disobey the offenders mind is instantly fried no hand seals needed, it is called the clipped wing bird seal." (this is a seal of my own design it looks similar to the caged bird seal but instead of lines it has thick chains if you want to use it in your story go ahead just give me a shout out and one to Paulrap Raptor for the name of it)**

'_That's great now we can build a great shinobi nation with loyal followers who are also strong.'_

With that last statement he closed the mental link stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Once he stepped out of the bathroom he wore a black tight t-shirt, blood red leather pants, black fingerless gloves that stopped at the end of the wrist, and black

Combat boots. This made Hinata drool along with his blood red black slit pupil eyes, long blonde hair with blood red highlights along with his two pointy fox ears blonde with blood red tips (again same color scheme with tail).

He smirked as he saw the look on her face knowing she was trying her hardest from fucking him on the spot. As they left the hotel to go to dinner they got plenty of stares but none of the kind they were used to they got looks of respect and lust which made them smile. When they got to the restaurant to eat dinner they were seated immediately and were treated to the finest meal they have ever had on the house.

When they finished with their dinner, they left to find Balthazar. As they went, they eventually ran into an odd couple. One was a tallish guy, looking around 14 years old, standing at 6'. His hair was white, and he had piercing blue eyes. he wore a black leather trench coat that reached his calves, the end being tattered and faded. Underneath he wore a black muscle shirt, and baggy black cargo pants. He wore black sneakers on his feet. His companion, a girl, was around as colorful.

She had white hair that reached to the small of her back. She was 5'9". She wore a black vest, a black under-armor shirt underneath the open vest, and visibly, a white bra beneath the under-armor shirt. She also wore baggy black pants, but she wore steel-toed boots on her feet, as opposed to her companions sneakers. She had a large blade on her back, it looked like a larger part of it was cut off at the 3' mark on the blade itself, the handle being 4' long, with a 1' wide blade and a 1'2" wide hilt. Her eyes were an even more piercing blue. The guy simply had a 4' katana with a white handle at his left side, hardly abnormal.

These two looked at Naruto and Hinata as they approached to continue their search and the girl spoke out to them. "You really shouldn't be trying to destroy your home village." The guy looked at her almost as if she were a kid who had been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar and she looked back apologetically. Hinata scoffed at them, while Naruto looked at them warily.

"You aren't very wise if you're going to take on an enemy you know nothing about." Hinata said, the girl shifting closer to the guy. Hinata smirked. "What's the matter? Afraid?" Hinata saw a silver flash, and the next second, she saw a dark blue hair fall in front of her eyes. Her eyes widened in shock, and Naruto's narrowed in suspicion. The distinct click of a katana locking back into its sheath was heard, and the guy looked at Hinata.

"What was that about taking on an enemy you know nothing about? Hanyous don't scare us, demons aren't that much of a threat to me, and Tensa here, well, her brother wouldn't exactly take too kindly to anyone trying to hurt her. Demon or otherwise." The guy said, locking eyes with Naruto. "Then again, I wouldn't take too kindly to anyone trying to hurt her either. You may call me Alastor."

"Threatening me is not wise, regardless of your courage in the face of 2 Hanyous. Personally, I would like to refrain from harming any innocents or causing collateral damage, but given a reason, I'd jump at the chance to put you in your place." Naruto said, Alastor waving him off as he drew his katana.

"I wonder, could you back up that threat? You, I have no doubt are used to the abilities of a demon fox body, I sense your status as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, but I digress, as your companion most likely does not by the way her body moves. Her ears are stiff, her eyes are over-calculating, her tail is rather tensed, and to top it all off, her eyes lack the experience yours have. My tou-san taught me how to pick up on these things. She couldn't last in a fight against me with Hakufu's [Uncle's] Yamato in my hands." Alastor said, Naruto's eyes widening as the truth was set out. He could fight in this new form fine, having had various experience with using the Youko [Demon Fox] fighting style through his fits of rage where he used Kyuubi's chakra, but Hinata only knew jyuuken, and she wasn't too good at it.

"What do you want with us? Why are you here?" Naruto asked, stepping in front of Hinata protectively.

"We are here from instructions in clan founder's jutsu scroll, we were told that to make you believe us that we would have to show you my clan founder's most closely guarded technique." Tensa said, extending her left hand, palm up. Before Naruto and Hinata's shocked eyes, a black Rasengan, perfectly formed, appeared in her hand. The Rasengan was easily more powerful than Naruto's, his being the size of a softball, hers the size of a volleyball. "Shiton: Kurai Rasengan. [Death Release: Dark Spiral-Sphere]"

"How? That technique is a modification of the technique Ero-sennin taught me, no one else should be able to use it. You said this was from your clan founder's personal Jutsu scroll?" Naruto asked, Tensa nodding. "That shouldn't be possible, Ero-sennin said that the Yondaime came up with that technique. This is ridiculous!"

"We are here to warn you, that if you destroy, or even enslave Konoha, then all good things will end, with no will, none of Sarutobi Saru's famed will of fire, then the world will become far too bleak for life to comfortably exist, it will become a dark, impoverished world. We are here to stop this." Alastor explained, Naruto looking thoughtful.

"Right, well, we're on a mission, we'll get back to you on that, have a nice day." Hinata said, rushing Naruto away.

After their encounter with Alastor and Tensa, Hinata decided to use her newly honed sense of smell along with her byakugan to locate Balthazar. They finally found him in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. He was defiantly not a shinobi by the looks of things no guards or traps like he wasn't expecting anyone to stop him. Naruto just slipped behind him and decapitated him with a fuuton jutsu and burned the body turning the head over to the authorities.

After they were done Hinata practically dragged Naruto back to the hotel where they went strait to their room.

"Ok Naruto-kun I was good all day now to fulfill your end of the bargain."

He didn't mind after that kill he was really horny and just trying not to jump her in public, not that she would've minded. First he takes off her coat and unties the top string of her halter where her breasts are exposed. He then begins to fondle squeeze and massage her breasts while pinching her nipples and kissing and sucking and biting her neck gaining load moans of pleasure out of her.

"Oh Naruto you evil bastard you fucking tease ohhhmmm all you're doing is making me hornier ahhhhhh oooooooooh."

At this he stopped playing with her breasts and unbuttoned her pants and took them to the ground where he stayed licking and blowing on her shaved pelvic area while squeezing her nice toned perfect shaped ass eliciting more tortuous moans out of his mate.

"Ohhhhhhhh Kami please stop torturing me and lick my pussy mmmmh oh Naruto I can't stand much more.

"Ok since you asked nicely I'll stop torturing you."

With that he grabbed her and picked her up by her ass and tossed her on the bed on her back. He then decided to put on a show for her as he took off his coat and t-shirt exposing his tight muscles and after it was off he caught her masturbating again.

"Now, now Hina we can't be having this. If you want to use your hands that badly I'll just have to give them a new target."

So he got onto the bed and grabbed her hands and put them to his pants button and she made short work of his pants and boxers to know they were both totally nude. He then flipped them into a 69 position and she started on sucking him off while he began to eat her out. He was moaning into her pussy while she was swirling her tongue on his dick when she came she screamed his name only to take him further into her own throat to cause him to explode into her mouth.

Both having cum sat back for a minute to catch there breath, Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"Ready for the main event Hina-chan?"

"I've been ready for the past 6 years Naru-kun. I want you to fuck me till my ears bleed!"

Not needing any further provocation he climbed on top of her and trust his cock in her pussy. She screamed in pain and delight as he broke through her barrier getting ff on the pain. Hearing this he pulled out and brought her to her hands and knees to hit it from behind while slapping her ass with each thrust.

"You like that don't you, you filthy little whore"

"Ohh yess talk dirty to me spank me and pull my hair you evil son of a bitch."

"Oh yeah who's my dirty girl you like it rough don't you."

"Ohhhhh Kami yessss fuck me my foxy lover I've been a bad girl and need to be punished."

"Ungh, well my bad little girl we are far from done with your punishment."

"Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss Na-Na- NARUTOOOOOOOO!"

"Ohh yesss HINAAA!"

After they both climax for the second time she falls forward on her stomach hands out to the side panting while he falls back on his hands and ass. After about 2 minutes he looks at her with her ass in the air and gets hard again and surprises her by rubbing his erection against her ass she looks back to ask what he's doing when he sticks his cock in her ass.

"Ohhhhhh Goooood it hurts soooooo good keep it up faster harder deeper ohhhhhh yesssss"

"Damn Hina your ass is so tight all I have to say is don't expect to sleep tonight or walk strait tomorrow"

All through the night the front desk clerk kept getting complaints of loud animal sounds coming from one of the rooms but did nothing to stop them because he was paid extra not to interfere.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, in my version, this happens befre shippuuden, sorry if anyone was confused.

-=\|/=-

The two lovers woke up the next afternoon following the best rest they had ever had. Hinata was the first to wake up finding it hard to move but soon realized she was on top of Naruto. When she finally was able to move she sat up and moaned finding that they had passed out while fucking and he was still inside her.

Naruto woke as his dick twitched and memories of last night and early this morning flooded his mind. He had lost count of how many times he brought Hinata to climax some where around the 23rd time. But was brought out of his musings when he felt a weight lift off his chest and heard a low moan of pleasure coming from Hinata. It was at this moment he realized they had passed out while fucking and he was still inside her.

They almost got started again before actually realizing what time of day it was 3:00 pm. Hinata after much displeasure slid off of Naruto's cock and got dressed all the time giving him a show of what he was missing out on. He was kicking himself the whole time while dressing himself but knew if they were to over through Konoha and get their revenge they would have to leave now.

After they were dressed and ready to go they stepped out into the hall way and down the stairs to meet a grinning desk clerk. The young couple just gave off a pair of foxy grins of their own before Naruto threw down all that was owed for their stay and the tip for keeping the other patrons off their asses (God knows they had that covered themselves). He also brought out another large wad of cash to replace the bed they tore up.

Once outside it looked like it was going to rain so Naruto put one hand around Hinata's waist and did some one handed seals before disappearing in red and blue flames. It was 5:00pm when all of a sudden red and blue flames appeared in front of the gate to Konoha and dispersed just as quickly and left the two guards staring at Naruto and Hinata completely confused. They soon charged at the two newcomers thinking that they would eliminate the threat of any hostile entities to Konoha, boy were they wrong, Naruto just yawned as if he were board while Hinata looked up with a pleading smile on her face.

Naruto just gave a short nod and before the guards could recognize any movement they were both rent asunder by Hinata's claws. As they walk through the gates Hinata was busy licking the blood off her claws when they both spotted the pink haired banshee that was Sakura Haruno. When she spotted the two she didn't recognize who they were so went to greet them. As she got closer to the two she recognized Naruto's whisker marks, but had no idea who he was with.

"Hey Naruto-baka what kind of trash did you manage to find that would actually enjoy your company?"

At this statement Hinata was livid and ready to tear her apart but thought that would be too good for her. Just then a thought come to her head why not try some of her new demon arts to torture the poor girl to death. She looked to Naruto to get the o.k. for using her new techniques.

"Naruto-_sama_, may I please teach this bitch some fucking manners when talking to my mate and master?"

Sakura was beyond shocked to hear the voice she recognized as Hinata say theses things for may reasons. 1) She did not look anything like she did when she left. 2) She did not stutter or blush once while talking to Naruto of all people. 3) She used such language that was never heard from the girl ever. 4) She called him her mate and master. Finally 5) She just called him Naruto-_sama_.

Naruto just smiled while drinking it all in the shocked and confused expression on Sakura's face, the language Hinata used while asking permission for using demonic arts, and finally the sama suffix used at the end of his name. He nodded to her telling her it was time to get the party started.

That very moment Hinata started to go through a very long and complex set of hand seals and called out, **"ONITON: TOKI-SAMA NO JUTSU **[DEMON RELEASE: ART OF THE TIME-LORD]**"**. As soon as she called it out time around the three froze leaving Sakuraamazed and terrifiedand left the two hanyous smirking as they could smell her fear. Hinata then stalked over to her prey and with one claw shredded Sakura's clothes to ribbons leaving her totally exposed to the two. Just as she realized what was happening she saw Hinata go through another set of seals and yell out, **"ONITON: DAI SHOBATSU NO JUTSU **[DEMON RELEASE: ART OF GREAT PUNISHMENT]" This technique was designed to take the innermost nightmare of the victim and force it to occur physically. And as such, Naruto and Hinata watched as the ground split open and a copy of the Kyuubi appeared out of the dark abyss and began to rape the poor girl. The fun part was when her stomach began swelling, and from within, her womb was torn asunder as a small pink-furred kitsune tore its way out.

They would've let it continue, but they saw the look in the young kit's eyes. It had green slit eyes, but, it was frightened and confused, and all it knew was that their were two of its own race making its mother miserable. When the two humans-turned-kitsune saw this, they felt guilt. While they were now demons, demons had a strong sense of kinsmanship, and seeing the young kit with such fear and anger in its eyes, directed at them, it began to get at them. Almost literally, this was pretty much their niece, the Kyuubi manifestation a sort of brother in this situation, and it was holding them in contempt.

_'Fur-ball! Why is this happening?! We're demons! We shouldn't feel sorry for anyone!'_

**"Demons are far more honorable than humans! We feel much worse for each other than we do for another race. If it was a human version of myself that burst out, you would be rolling around on the floor, laughing your asses off, but it's an innocent kit, and that gets to you. Perhaps if you win this Sakura over, you can have an actual Nee-chan** [sister]**, and the kit will be happier. You could always use a Kitsune Genjutsu to rearrange her memories and turn her into an oni. Actually, since you're at the halfway point, it would probably be safe to turn yourself and you girl into complete oni's as well, if only to gain a full Youko form."**

_'While the long explanation was helpful, why didn't you tell us about our enriched honor beforehand?'_

**"Slipped my mind, now if you don't mind, I'm about to go home, now leave me be to collect the remnants of my chakra and get out of here!"**

Naruto walked forward, the little kit growling as the Kyuubi manifestation vanished. Naruto moved the kit, ignoring the bites and Youki [demon-chakra] enriched gashes on his arms as he moved the kit away from its Okaa-san [mother]. Hinata watched as Naruto healed Sakura's stomach and womb. However, she watched as his healing chakra changed nature, and began turning Sakura into a large version of the little newborn kit.

"Hinata-chan, rearrange Sakura's memories and personality so that she thinks that she was turned into a youko by Orochimaru and left to be raped by the kitsunes of the forest, eventually having a daughter. Also, make her think that she was only supposed to become a demon so that I can manipulate her a little. Also, supercharge her maternal tendancies. I'll explain why later." Hinata complied, using more Oniton jutsus to mess with Sakura's memories. "There, she's a full-blooded youko now. Tonight, remind me to turn us as well, it should be safe to finish the conversion from human to demon now that we're in the middle. In any case, it will take an hour for Sakura to reawaken, and the kit needs time to bond with her okaa-san, let's take care of some more business now."

They left to go to the Hyuuga Compound to get back at Hiashi. The torture of Sakura might've backfired, but Hiashi was male, so he couldn't possibly fall into the same circumstance Sakura was now in. Before they had gone, they hid Sakura and left her daughter with a few Kitsune summons to protect the 2 of them.

-=-

_The Hyuuga Compound_

Hiashi was running through a line of suitors to take his worthless daughter Hinata off his hands. He was shocked, when the very same girl appeared as a hanyou in a flash of blue flames, hanging off the now demonic arm of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. The small bit of fatherly thought that remained was jumping for joy at the fact that she had gotten the boy of her dreams, but alas, the Hyuuga in him became enraged at his plan being shot to hell. Naruto saw the conflict clear s day, and decided to punish the Hyuuga, and help the father.

**"Oniton: Otou-san Kito Tame Kenzoku no Jutsu **[Demon Release: Art of the Father Returning To Family]**."** Naruto said, much more calmly than when Hinata had used her techniques. Hiashi began to glow white, before a blue wisp shot out of the aura and the glow receded. The blue wisp took Hiashi's form, and appeared into a blue-robed Hiashi. He had a large, warm smile on his face. He began looking around frantically, and when he laid his eyes on Hinata, he hugged her as tightly as he could.

"Musume [Daughter]! I'm so happy for you! You finally got the Uzumaki boy to see you! And look how strong you've become! And you've grown so much! Minus the ears and tail, you look just like your Okaa-san did!" Hiashi had lifted her off the ground to his full height and span her around with a smile on both his and Hinata's faces. The normal Hiashi's demeanor hadn't changed at all.

"Such public displays of affection are unbefitting of a Hyuuga, immediate family or no, Hinata will be wed to one of these men, regardless of her wishes." This Hiashi was highly unnerved by the hate filled glare the other Hiashi sent at him. Before he knew what happened, he had taken a jyuuken strike to the head, killing him instantly.

"Unbefitting of a Hyuuga, pfft, Hinata's our musume you little- no, I won't satisfy your baiting with a curse, even if you're dead." Hiashi said, the other Hyuuga around the area having dispersed immediately. "Come on, let's go crack the 'superiority shell that old crone put into Hanabi-chan's mind." They took care of that rather quickly, and began looking for other things to do. They decided to go pay a visit to Tsunade. They were in the mood to see some distress and rage, so they decided to walk, in broad daylight, in the middle of a crowded village with a grudge against demons.

-=-

_The Street Near Ichiraku's_

"Oi! Baka! What the hell are you doing here with _my_ girl?! [three guesses on who this fag is]" Kiba asked [You guessed it, dog-boy], Akamaru resisting the urge to growl at Kiba. Akamaru seemed to be in a very bad mood right now. Naruto summoned a small Nibi Kitsune [two-tailed fox] to translate for him [folklore says that two-tails and above are the only kitsunes that can speak in a human tongue]. The Kitsune ran up to kiba's head and asked what was up with Akamaru. When she [I wish to have a daughter when I grow up, and I see a few of my o.c's as children, so leave me be] heard what was up, shhe went and whispered it in Naruto's ear, who whispered it to Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi, who cringed in disgust. Kiba paled.

"For one thing, she's not your girl, she's my mate, for another, you actually raped a little 9" long puppy-dog because you couldn't get Hinata to sleep with you?! You are sick, man!" Naruto said, Akamaru jumping down and running up to talk to the little Kitsune again. The Kitsune whispered in Naruto's ear again."Whoa! Dude! Kiba! You seriously fucked up man! You convinced an Inu, to willingly become a Kitsune! Just so you'd stay away! Good Kami, you are a terrible Inuzuka!" Akamaru began glowing red, his fur changing, his entire genetics turning themselves around. His tail widened, and the glow vanished, revealing a masculine white-furred kitsune with brown-slitted eyes. It yipped before vanishing in a puff of smoke, signifying that it had become a summon. [for sake of the story, this is true]

"Akamaru! Naruto, you little turd! I should-" Kiba's head fell off his shoulders, the click of a katana returning to its sheath sounding once again. about 50' behind Kiba's now dead body was Alastor and Tensa, Alastor wearing a smirk. He grinned with his eyes closed like Naruto sometimes did, waved, and vanished in a black wisp, Tensa melting into her own shadow. The Nibi Kitsune poofed away and the group of 4 continued towards the Hokage's office.

-=-

_The Hokage's Office_

As the group of 4 entered her office, Tsunade was in shock of Naruto and Hinata's appearance, especially with Hinata hanging off of Naruto's arm. "Hey Baa-chan, mission successful. I hope you don't mind, but we're going to, well, leave, and make a new hidden village. When we send an alliance request, make sure you approve it, we won't send a second one, after all, our council is going to be the Youko high council from The Makai [World of Spirits]. I only trust those loyal to their kin, and youko's have an unbreakable sense of kinsmanship. When would we be able to leave?" Tsunade was in even more shock before she managed to register the question.

"While I would prefer you didn't, this could be good for you, so I won't deny you this oppurtunity, you can leave now if you want, nd you'd better, I saw what happened with Kiba, with the way that guy looked at you, you're gonna wanna get out of here as soon as possible." Tsunade said, Naruto nodding. He put his hand on Hiashi's shoulder while Hinata grabbed Hanabi's hand. They left in orange and blue flames respectively. A second later, Danzo burst in with a sqaud of ROOT ANBU behind him, looking around frantically for Naruto and the others.

-=-

_Nami no Kuni_

2 large flames, blue and orange respectively, appeared in the middle of the Great Naruto Bridge. The group of 4 began their trek to the village of Nami no Kuni. As they got closer people looked rather confused by their appearance until their eyes widened in shock as the looked at one of the many statues made of Naruto around their village. Needless to say, Naruto acquired a fan-club in Nami faster than Sasuke had attracted one back in Konoha while he was still loyal. They made a dead-sprint for Tazuna's house and arrived as they just finished ditching their "Pursuers". Naruto knocked on the door, Tsunami opening it 10 seconds later and gaining a look of confusion which quickly morphed into pure joy. She pulled them inside as she shut the door.

"TOU-SAN! INARI! NARUTO'S HERE!" The sound of many things crashing to the floor as Tazuna and Inari literally dropped what theywere doing to go downstairs and see Naruto. Naruto formed a Kage Bunshin to go and retrieve Sakura and her daughter, infusing it with his youki to allow for it to take the beating the kit would no doubt unload upon his Kage Bunshin. They were slightly surprised by his appearance, but as he began explaining, they became a lot more respectful about it. They were going to go to a hotel, but Tsunami had gotten Tazuna to add a whole new wing to the house for guests should Naruto ever return. She was glad that the rooms in the new wing were all soundproof, after hearing of their more recent activities. After hearing of the plan to make a new hidden village, Tazuna had taken it upon himself to rush to his workshop and prepare his design tools. He made a village design based off of Konoha, and had recreated the basic design perfectly. Really all Tazuna himself had to do was create a design for an impenatrable and impregnable wall to surround the already existent village and make designs for the cademy and Kage tower.

Naruto had made a few hundred Kage Bunshins to go and begin preparations for the wall, sending ten out of that group to go and place his seal array on the bridge. His seal array would make a huge fog on the bridge, and make it impossible for anyone to reach the bridge by sealing them in an unbreakable genjutsu that would make them think they were moving forward when in fact they were floating very slightly above the bridge, making it so that although they were indeed walking, they weren't going anywhere. The genjutsu begins half-a-mile ahead of the bridge, and the bridge itself is where they begin floating slightly. While they pplied them, Naruto and Hinata went to take care of... business, they would first become full-blooded youko's, and then, they would find out whether certain activities were better as bipeds or quadropeds.

-=/|\=-

Chapter End


	7. Chapter 7

I am no longer afraid to admit that I am a piss-poor writer. In honesty, I have used this site selfishly so that I could find my way through my personal stresses. I have overburdened myself and sent every idea to paper, but too many of these left my personal collection, and were uploaded. I must apologize, but the stories this note appears in are to be deleted, as they were ideas that were doomed to remain premature. I have seen a few things, done a few others, not many bring me pride, and fewer were actually right, but I can see my faults and I would like any who can still stand my person after this note to give as much critical review of my stories' faults as possible, I have been too soft on myself with these stories and I want to finish a few so that I can finish my childhood and move on.

Those of you still reading will be promised a story that has a fully-matured plot before I go to paper. I will show you the truth of myself, I will have no OC, and everything will have a reason.


End file.
